<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>will you let me hold you tonight? by depressedgayartist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329525">will you let me hold you tonight?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedgayartist/pseuds/depressedgayartist'>depressedgayartist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Doubt, Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedgayartist/pseuds/depressedgayartist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time could be called an accident. A second time could, also, be called an accident - or, according to Newton, a relapse. But a third time, however, was not so lucky as to have the chance to be called an accident, at all, since the label didn't fit it in any way. A third time, if anything, served only to make those involved face the dilemma they were trying so hard to avoid… which was, of course: should they cuddle after it's finished or nah?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>will you let me hold you tonight?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's late and I am tired and posting this before I change my mind which means that I apologize for any mistakes you may encounter.<br/>Futhermore, enjoy this nice lil fic that wouldn't leave my head until I finally wrote it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A first time could be called an accident - because it's completely understandable to say that you didn't know where things were leading you until it finally happens. A second time could, also, be called an accident - or, according to Newton, a relapse. After all, the result was the same even though the circumstances were completely different, and who could say that completely different circumstances could lead to the same result? But a third time, however, was not so lucky as to have the chance to be called an accident, at all, since the label didn't fit it in any way. A third time, if anything, served only to make those involved face the dilemma they were trying so hard to avoid… which was, of course: should they cuddle after it's finished or nah?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, God!," Newton screamed out loud as the final wave of pleasure ran through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermann admired how beautiful he looked like this. So vulnerable and honest. That was how he looked like, Hermann had come to notice, every time they had sex. Out of those four walls, Newton felt the constant need to prove that he was good enough and deserving of respect from others. Not that he let everyone see through him like that, of course, but if anyone stopped to pay attention, they would notice how Newton was always trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>so hard.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even Hermann would have to admit that he hadn't noticed until now: until he finally got the chance to see Newton just being himself, without the pressure of being someone else to please other people. And he looked just breathtaking like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now that it was over, the scary part had just started: the dilemma. It hadn't been an issue the first time because then they had been unexpectedly interrupted by someone on the door - which forced Newton to hide in the bathroom - who just happened to be the intern who delivered the mail. The second time, everyone was called to the Shatterdome's anti-kaiju bunker because the tsunami alarm went off. Fortunately it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a tsunami and there were no kaiju attacks. Newton even got the chance to joke that their 'relapse' had caused that tsunami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time, unlike the others, seemed like they weren't going to be interrupted by anyone or anything and if he were to be completely honest, that just made Hermann nervous. The other two times, he hadn't needed to do or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it. Now he not only needed to think, he had to take an action as well. He must have let some of his anxiety show on his face because at some point - Hermann couldn't they if it had been less than five seconds or five hours… probably something in between - Newton spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, dude. Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermann looked at him. What should he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span>? 'Who, me? Oh, yes, I am completely fine. Just contemplating whether or not I should put my arm around you and what it would imply if I did. I mean, you called our last time a relapse, so what is this supposed to be? A </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> relapse?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmm, yes. Just fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you don't look fine… shit, was it something I did? Something I… oh, it's because I said 'God' instead of your name, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thank G-... God."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermann rolled his eyes but also gave Newton a side smile, a small sign that he wasn't mad. At all. Well, maybe just a little confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, uh… what is it, then? 'Cus we can… talk about it, you know? I'm all ears. Well, not literally"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just thinking…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About something…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And… Actually, no. Forget it. It's silly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no! I got so close!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newton laughed it off, but in reality he would have liked to know what was going in Hermann's mind. But before he could even say anything else, Hermann spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay, I… I was just wondering if… if you would like to cuddle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Painful seconds of silence followed until Newton's voice was heard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There isn't anything else that I would like more right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So then, finally, they cuddled. Hermann's arm was put over Newton's waist and they got as close to each other as they possibly could. It felt like the perfect fit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the perfect fit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>